


Adopt, Don't Shop

by m0nstren



Series: Raihan's in the Doghouse - Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hop is 16, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Raihan is a human lol, Wolf Hop, Wolf Leon, and raihan is 25, endgame raileehop, fluff with some past traumas for the puppies owo, for hybrids not for people, leon is 24, lost brothers reunited, no beta we die like men, people are basically betas tho if you wanna know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nstren/pseuds/m0nstren
Summary: Raihan adopts a cute "dog" hybrid from the local pound, but a year later he finds himself back again with a wolfdog hybrid staring him down and he's finding it hard not to take the large canine home.AKA Raihan adopt wolfdog hybrids Hop and Leon. Shenanigans :)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Raihan's in the Doghouse - Hybrid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683112
Kudos: 94





	Adopt, Don't Shop

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe i love hybrid aus and poly ships so i decided to make my own food.
> 
> Based off these tweets:  
> https://twitter.com/m0nstren/status/1244352019156041730?s=20  
> https://twitter.com/m0nstren/status/1244415073516470274
> 
> i can't write for shit so im sorry in advance :D but no one else is gunna write it so,,, I guess I'll pick up a new hobby during this quarantine

It’s been a year since he adopted the pup from the pound. He wasn’t intending on adopting any hybrids or any animal for that matter. But Raihan saw Hop, a mutt hybrid, an “omega” whatever that meant, and 15 years of age, according to the sheet that rested outside the bars on the kennel. A sad and skinny hybrid that was hiding near the back of the small space he was allowed. Raihan immediately wanted to get the boy out of there, he was much too large for the space provided. Most canine hybrids were maybe four to five feet fully grown. And this one looked young, definitely not fully grown and was already above five feet tall. 

“Hey, uh, Hop, wanna get out of here?” Hop remained silent, seemingly frightened by the stranger. “I’ve got a place you can stay that’s significantly bigger than this hole they’ve got you locked in.” Silence. Raihan internally hummed, guess the poor thing was still frightened. But it was clear that the wheels in the hybrid’s brain were turning. 

“Okay…” Hop spoke for the first time, bringing a smile to Raihan’s face. He immediately went to the counter, filled out all the paperwork to adopt and got ready to take the boy home. Upon returning to the cage he smiled once again at ‘Hop’, “Time to go home, mate.”

~~~

It took almost a year but he finally got Hop’s trust enough to let him be physically affectionate towards the boy. He couldn’t help wanting to scratch him behind the ear or spoil him with toys and attention. But every time he tried, Hop would shy away or even cower if Raihan moved too fast. It started with sitting on opposite sides on the large couch that was set in Raihan’s living room. Hop was adventuring closer and closer, but having the ability to get his space back when he needed it. This slowly lead to Hop seeking comfort in Raihan, allowing the human to pet his head or hold him in his lap. Their relationship slowly morphed into something that could be love, but neither would act upon anything. Content with staying with whatever they had, sleeping in the same bed, sharing meals (sort of, the pup was still growing and wanted a lot of raw meat), and holding each other close as they lay in the sunlight that leaked through the windows. 

Raihan had asked about his past many times only getting curt answers,’no’s, and ‘I don’t want to talk about it’s. Even as the younger got more comfortable being around the human. The most he ever got out of him was there was somebody he missed a lot and that he lived out on the streets and in the woods with them for many years before getting caught. His heart broke at the thought of Hop, his sweet Hop, upset and longing for something that Raihan couldn’t supply. 

A few months passed with no questions or pressing issues when Hop shocked Raihan with a phrase that shook him to the core. 

As they lay on their sofa a soft voice rang out, “Do you have to leave so often? I get lonely when you are gone...” 

Hop’s voice is quiet and Raihan would have thought that he misheard if he wasn’t so hyper focused on Hop. As if to rationalise his quiet outburst he continued, 

“It's just I miss L-, I mean, having someone around at all times. I’d only been away from my,” He cut himself off, “for a few months before you found me in that pound. We were together all the time before I fucked up,” He got quiet again but Raihan didn’t want to interrupt as this was the most he shared about his past in months. He wanted to comfort Hop in anyway he could. 

“Hop, I need to leave for work,” far more often than he wants to he does get called out to go to meetings with his PR agent or having to work out tense business deals. He will make sure to try and take more time for his puppy. Upon hearing it, Hop pulled his best puppy dog eyes, one of Raihan’s biggest weaknesses. “Stop that,” A whine, “Hop, I’m serious,” a longer drawn out whine.

~~~

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. I should’ve asked Hop first.” Raihan parked his car in the same parking lot he had parked in over a year ago. “Might as well look while I am here. There’s no harm in looking,” he sighed and he exited the vehicle and walked through the doors of the local Hammerlocke pound. After browsing the small kennels of cat hybrids he realised that maybe a cat and dog wouldn’t be too well together and moved to the large kennels for canines. After that was proving fruitless as well he almost turned to leave. But a familiar purple toned coat catches his eyes. Raihan finds himself walking towards the cage to find a very large hybrid. ‘Wolfdog’ in bold letters on the sheet that lay in front of the metal bars, an afterthought as he saw the powerful beast behind them. 

“‘Leon’, huh weird name for a canine,” he hummed but finding himself drawn in the same way he did to Hop towards this large hybrid, the other was hunched but at least 6 feet tall. Said canine only snarled slightly towards Raihan. “I’m Raihan. 

“Why did I think this would work for Hop…” Raihan sighed as he moved to look at another smaller kennel, when,

“Hop?” The canine’s head flicked towards Raihan. “What does he look like? Does he look similar to me? Is he a wolf? How old is he? Is he an Omega?” ‘Leon’ rapidly fired questions at the man. His cold golden eyes turned almost desperate as he gripped the bars. 

“Slowdown there tiger. But yeah his name is Hop. I’m looking for someone to keep him company,”  _ he does have a similar look to you the more I look at you _ . He thought. “But,” he looks at his sheet once more and finds the large print of ‘Alpha’ below his name. After looking into what Hop’s ‘Omega’ meant he learned more about their species' sexual natures. “How do you know Hop, Mr. Alpha.” He was suspicious at this sudden change but he was also intrigued by this wolfdog. 

“He’s my little brother, if it is him,” Raihan was shocked to hear Hop never revealed it was his brother he was missing as he always spoke like it was a mate who he was separated from, ”We were separated about a year and a half ago and I have been trying to find him since.“ 

Well that was unexpected. “Look I need to know if it's him, please,” the wolf’s ears droop, “I need to find him again.”

“Alright big guy, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll get you out of here and take you to Hop, but if you so much as make him uncomfortable, wolf or not, I will protect him at any cost necessary,” he sounded rough but it was his sweet puppy Hop he was talking about. And even if their stories were similar he had to have a backup plan, especially when he’s dealing with a hybrid that was nearly as large as him. 

“Deal.”

“Alright, let’s get you outta here.”

~~~

About an hour later and some under the table bribery to get an alpha into a home with an omega already living there, Leon is muzzled and handed over to Raihan. The latter was shocked to see the tall hybrid in the metal contraption. Having never dealt this when he found Hop, he looked to the adoption agent for an explanation. 

“We muzzle all alphas who come out of here because we don’t know if they are dangerous or not.” The pale woman said with false cheer in her voice, she clearly was in the wrong career. Raihan didn’t like it. He immediately reached to Leon’s face, shocking both the agent and Leon himself, and pulled the leather strap to release the muzzle. 

“Thank you for your help,” he placed the muzzle a little harsh onto the desk before walking to the door, “Let’s go champ.”

The drive back to his home was quiet but he could tell Leon was excited, his tail wacking against the seat. Raihan really hoped this worked out for not only Hop’s sake but Leon’s as well. If he was telling the truth, the two really deserved to be reunited and if the bags under Leon’s eyes were any indication he needed Hop as much as Hop needed him. 

He stops his car in the driveway of his home outside the city limits of Hammerlocke. “Alright champ,” Leon’s ears perked up, “Remember our deal. You ready?” Leon is already pulling the door handle of the car, which won't open because Raihan hadn’t unlocked the car yet. He laughed and unlocked the doors and exited the car himself. Opening the door to the home he called for Hop, who trotted around the corner, his claws clicking against the hardwood expecting just Raihan. He stops in his tracks, eyes wide, frozen. Raihan is about to close the door when Leon shoves past him, running into the hallway towards Hop. Raihan panics and runs after the large wolf only to stop himself upon seeing the sight. Both hybrids were knocked over onto the floor embracing each other. Instead of any noises of pain all he heard was Hop’s sobs and the thumping of tails on the floor. 

“Is this real? Please tell me this is real,” Hop says as he nuzzles into Leon’s chest. 

“It's real Hopscotch, I’m back and I’m never leaving your side again.” Hop sobs as his tail wags even harder. Raihan’s fears dissipated but were now replaced with the concern that their tails might break from how fast they were moving. 

“Rai,” Hop sniffles and smiles, “How on earth did you find him?”

“Lucky guess I suppose, pup,” he smiled back. He hadn’t seen Hop this happy in the year and a half he had known him. 

“Rai,” Leon spoke, “Thank you, for taking care of my brother. I’d been so worried about him every day since the human took him away. He was all I ever had since Mom disappeared.” Tears rolled down both hybrids cheeks, you could tell how close they  _ needed _ to be, how close they had been. There was a smile on Raihan’s face he couldn’t get rid of as the display of the brothers being reunited. He’d let them make up for lost time, and after watching them for a while he began to walk away. But he was stopped by;

“He can stay right?” Hop’s voice broke and he stared straight into Raihan’s soul. Leon buried his face into Hop’s neck and gripped his shirt, pulling the boy closer to him. Silence weighed heavy in the room. The wolf brothers gripped tight to each other, afraid of Raihan’s response. In the end it was HIS home and HIS choice but, he already knew his answer. 

“Of course Hop. We’ve got the paperwork to prove it too.” He grinned and held the envelope out for Hop to see. His eyes lit up and for the first time since Leon charged through the foyer, Hop let go to run at Raihan. Jumping into the large man’s arms with a constant stream of thank yous running from his mouth. Hop started to ramble on and on about all the things they could do with Leon now there. The latter padding his way to Raihan’s side as Hop continued on. Raihan could tell his life is about to get twice as interesting with the duo now in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo how the fuck do you end a story
> 
> i have no clue but thank u for reading this brainfart
> 
> follow my twitter for more hybrid au and other bullshit :D   
> https://twitter.com/m0nstren


End file.
